Things in Common
by Liquorice Wand
Summary: Ginnys Verachtung auf die Armut ihrer Familie explodiert, während sie Schulmaterialien einkauft. Unter der Tarnung der Beschämung ihrer Mutter, lässt Lucius Malfoy ein Tagebuch in ihren Kessel gleiten und behauptet, dass sie in seinem Haus willkommen sei. Füge eine Sortierung nach Slytherin hinzu und lasse die dunklen Spiele beginnen. Slytherin!Ginny, Dark!Ginny, AU. [Übersetzung]
1. Kapitel 1 – Das Tagebuch

A/N: Dies ist eine (genehmigte) Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Geschichte von Colubrina. Es ist meine erste richtige Übersetzung, also bitte ich darum, Fehler und holperige Sprache zu verzeihen (und mich darauf hinzuweisen, sodass ich es verbessern kann). Viel Spaß! :)

* * *

Sie hasste Muggel.

 _Hasste_ sie.

Sie wusste, es war nicht richtig, irgendjemanden zu hassen, noch weniger eine Gruppe von irgendjemanden, aber eine Lebenszeit von Armut, für die sie die bizarre Obsession ihres Vater mit Leuten, die so verkrüppelt waren, dass sie nicht einmal Magie hatten, verantwortlich machte, errichtete Vorurteile, Schicht für langsame Schicht.

Wirklich, wenn sie komplett ehrlich war, war es das Armsein was sie hasste. Aber Armut war abstrakt und hart zu bekämpfen und Muggel waren da mit den Geschichten, die ihr Vater von der Arbeit nach Hause brachte, und dem Auto in der Garage und seiner endlosen Faszination mit ihren Trivialitäten. Es war einfacher, gestohlenen Müll zu hassen und die Leute, die ihn herstellten, als ihre Eltern. Einfacher, Fremden die Schuld zu geben.

Als ihre Mutter ihr Hogwarts Zubehör kaufte, third-hand Bücher und benutzte Roben und sich darüber sorgte, ob Percys Kessel noch gut genug war, oder sie einen anderen brauchten, kochte Ginnys Ärger, sich immer mit weniger begnügen zu müssen, über. Sie konnte die Verachtung in den Augen der anderen Mädchen, die sich im Laden angestellt hatten, spüren. Schlimmer als die Verachtung war das Mitleid. Ein Mädchen mit glänzendem dunklen Haar warf das perfekte Haar zurück und drehte ihren Rücken zu der schmuddeligen, rothaarigen Familie. Die Botschaft war klar. Du? Mit den geflickten Roben und der Horde an lauten Brüdern? Du bist nicht gut genug für mich.

Fred machte ein unfreundliches Gesicht und Ron spottete mit vulgärem Fingerwedeln zum Rücken des Mädchens, aber das machte es schlimmer. Fred hatte George und Ron hatte Harry und sie hatte… nichts. Sie wollte neue Kleidung und frische Bücher und diesen Blick von Überheblichkeit aus dem Gesicht des Mädchens wischen, und anstelle davon hatte sie eine Mum in einem selbst gestrickten Pullover, der bessere Tage gesehen hatte, die mit einem angespannten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht Münzen zählte. Ginny kannte den Blick. Es war der Blick von stell es zurück, und vielleicht haben wir eins zu Hause, und ich denke ich kann herumfragen. Es war der Blick von nicht genug haben.

Ginny stand in Gang, während ihre Mutter diese Münzen zählte und ihre Augen zusammenkniff, und fragte die unsagbare Frage: „Warum kann Dad nicht einfach einen Job in einer besseren Abteilung kriegen?", forderte sie. „Warum nicht etwas anderes – irgendetwas anderes – als dreckige _Muggel_?"

Das entsetzte ihre Mum. Molly Weasley presste eine Hand auf den Mund ihres jüngsten Kindes, direkt hier in dem Laden, und zischte, „Rede nicht so." Molly Weasley war jedoch einst eine Prewett gewesen. Sie war mit mehr aufgewachsen. Sie hatte gute Roben gehabt für Partys ab und zu und einen eigenen Besen und sie hatte nie nervös zum Küchenschrank geschaut und überlegt, ob vielleicht für diesen Monat nicht genug da sein würde, bis sie für Liebe geheiratet hatte und Kinder bekommen hatte für Liebe und dann immer noch mehr Kinder. Sie hielt sich immer noch für eine reinblütige Hexe, mächtiger als die meisten, gefallen in harten Zeiten vielleicht, aber nicht arm.

Ginny wusste, dass sie arm waren. Sie wusste, dass sie untere Klasse waren, und das taten auch all diese Mädchen in der Schlange, ungeachtet der Betonung ihrer Mittelklasse.

Lucius Malfoy, der niemals arm gewesen war, stand hinter ihnen. Er lächelte mit den Sorte von perfekten Zähnen, die nur ein Mann mit Glück oder mehreren Besuchen zu einem spezialisierten Heiler bekommen konnte, und Ginny wartete, einen Schauder versteckend, auf die Verachtung oder, noch schlimmer, das herablassende Angebot, ihnen auszuhelfen. Keins von beiden erschien. Anstelle davon sagte er, „Schimpf das Kind nicht dafür, das zu fragen, worüber sich jeder wundert, Molly."

Draco Malfoy, an der Seite seines Vaters stehend, blond und blasiert und arrogant, schenkte Ginny ein Grinsen, das halb gemein, halb verschwörerisch war. „Vielleicht wirst du nach Slytherin einsortiert", sagte er. Sie versuchte, ihm nicht den frischen Stoff seiner Roben oder den glänzenden Kessel, den sie ihn mit Freude halten sehen konnte, übelzunehmen. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass er vornehm war. Wenigstens sprach er mit ihr. „Ravenclaw wäre in Ordnung, denke ich, aber ich würde sterben, wenn es Hufflepuff wäre, du nicht?"

Molly Weasley blickte finster auf das Paar. „Sie wird nach Gryffindor kommen wie all ihre Brüder vor ihr", sagte sie. „Wie ich und Arthur."

„Oder du wirst was?", fragte Lucius Malfoy mild. „Sie von dem Familienwandteppich entfernen?" Er lächelte erneut zu Ginny hinab. „Falls sie das tut", sagte er, „wären Narcissa und ich erfreut, dich aufzunehmen."

Molly Weasley klatschte ihr Geld auf die Theke, ein jämmerlicher Haufen von Knuts und abgegriffenen Sickeln, und die Verkäuferin begann, es zu zählen. Ginny verpasste die Art, wie Lucius murmelte, „Ich werde mich darum kümmern." Sie sah nur, wie das Mädchen die Münzen in die Schublade fegte, und fühlte Erleichterung, dass sie nicht durch die Beschämung gehen würden müssen, Dinge zurückzulegen

„Ich seh dich dann in Hogwarts", sagte Draco. Ginny versuchte, ihm einen kurzen Abschiedsgruß zu geben, aber ihre Mutter war schon dabei, sie aus dem Laden zu ziehen, die Einkäufe in dem tristen Kessel gestapelt, der, wie sie beschlossen hatte, schussendlich doch nötig war.

„Ich bin niemals so gedemütigt worden", sagte sie, die Hand so hart an Ginnys Oberarm geklammert, dass es wehtat. „Und auch noch vor den Malfoys." Sie stieß ein müdes Seufzen aus und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Abendessen und der Wäsche zu. „Nur… geh in dein Zimmer und denk über alles, was du gesagt hast, nach. Du wirst nach Hogwarts gehen und nach Gryffindor kommen und alles wird gut werden."

„Malfoy ist ein Arsch", sagte Ron. Er hatte seine Füße auf dem abgenutzten Sofa ausgestreckt und blätterte durch eines seiner neuen Bücher. „Halt dich fern von ihm."

„Hör auf deinen Bruder", sagte ihre Mum. „Verstehst du mich?"

„Absolut", sagte Ginny, ihren Arm wegreißend.

Sobald sie in ihrem Zimmer war, auf dem durchhängenden Bett sitzend mit seiner geflickten und wieder geflickten Decke, holte sie mit einem Seufzen die abgenutzten Bücher aus ihrem neuen Kessel und begann, sie in ihren Schulkoffer zu packen, der eine, der Bill gehört hatte. Ein Buch erkannte sie nicht wieder: es war ein teures Ledertagebuch, das einen Jungennamen in Goldbuchstaben auf die Vorderseite gestanzt hatte. Ein kurzes Blättern durch die Seiten zeigte, dass niemand jemals etwas hineingeschrieben hatte, mit einem düsteren Blick zu ihrer geschlossenen Tür, entschied sie, ihrer Mum nicht zu erzählen, dass sie durch einen Fehler anscheinend ein zusätzliches Buch bekommen hatten. Stattdessen holte sie eine Feder hervor, wandte sich der ersten Seite zu und begann zu schreiben.

 _Liebes Tagebuch. Mein Name ist Ginny Weasley. Ich bin elf Jahre alt und ich bin dabei, Hogwarts zu starten. Ich hasse Armsein. Hasse es. Ich will nicht in Gryffindor sein und ich will reich sein und ich will, dass das schreckliche Mädchen mit den Haaren wünscht, es hätte mir niemals den Rücken zugekehrt._

Die Tinte spritzte, als sie die Feder beim letzten Punkt zu hart stieß, aber sie sah mit Freude auf ihren ersten Eintrag. Da. Letzten Endes hatte sie es gesagt. Die Wörter heruntergeschrieben zu sehen, brachte sie dazu, eine gewissermaßen wilde, gehässige Freude zu spüren.

Dann wirbelten die Wörter davon und sie starrte in Schock auf die leere Seite bis neue Wörter erschienen.

 _Hallu, Ginny. Mein Name ist Tom Riddle. Es ist nett, dich kennenzulernen. Ich denke, wir haben ein paar Dinge gemeinsam_.


	2. Kapitel 2 – Die Sortierung

Tom zeigte, dass er ein exzellenter Zuhörer war und kein schlechter Ratgeber. Anders als Fred und George, die an ihren Haaren zerrten und ihr anschafften, nach Gryffindor zu kommen ‚oder sonst', oder Percy, der ihr steif sagte, dass sie sich nicht mit der falschen Sorte anfreunden sollte, war Tom zufrieden damit, die Werte von jedem Haus für Stunden zu diskutieren. Er mochte es, in eine Ecke in ihrem Kopf zu schlüpfen, sodass sie seine Emotionen und Antworten spüren konnte, während er schrieb. Es machte die Dinge leichter. Es ließ sie Farbe haben. Es machte sie am Anfang nervös, aber er drängte nie, stöberte nie herum, tat nie etwas anderes als sie die Wörter, die er schrieb, fühlen zu lassen. _Wie würdest du wissen, ob ich nicht lüge, wenn du es mich nicht lassen würdest?_ , hatte er gefragt. Er erklärte, wie das ganze Ding funktionierte, widerlegte die Behauptung der Zwillinge, dass sie einen Drachen bekämpfen würde müssen und die Verlierer nach Slytherin kamen.

 _Du kannst erbitten, was du willst_ , schrieb er. _Aber du solltest Slytherin aussuchen._

Ginny fühlte Erregung darüber, aber auch einen Anflug von Angst. _Werden die nicht die Schlimmsten sein?_ , fragte sie. _Ich bin arm. Keiner von ihnen ist arm._

 _Du bist ein Reinblut._ Die Buchstaben waren klotziger als sonst und die Tinte spritzte, als sie auf der Seite erschien. Sie konnte spüren, dass er etwas versteckte, aber es schien unhöflich, zu fragen. Es schien zu persönlich. _Das ist alles, was sie kümmert. Wenn du es nicht wärest, müsstest du dafür kämpfen, aber dir wird es dort gut ergehen._

Sie dachte nicht, dass es so viel bedeutete, ein Reinblut zu sein. Wen interessierte es, ob du keine Muggel in deinem Familienstammbaum hattest, wenn du auch keine Galleonen in deinem Verließ hattest? Tom war allerdings schlüpfrig in dieser Debatte und er hatte zugestimmt, dass Blut egal war, aber irgendwie kam es immer wieder auf genau das oder etwas ähnliches zurück. _Es geht immer darum, wer der Außenseiter ist_ , sagte er. _Lass nicht zu, dass du es wirst._

 _Wer entscheidet, wer der Außenseiter ist?_ , fragte sie schlussendlich frustriert. Sie war sicher, dass sie es war. Sie war sicher, dass alles, was sie anhatte, jede Tasche, die sie trug, zeigte, wie arm sie war, und das würde sie zu der machen, die nicht hineinpasste.

 _Wenn wir es schlau anstellen, tust du es_ , sagte er.

Außenseiter oder nicht, sie war begierig, vom Fuchsbau weg und an ihren eigenen Ort zu kommen. Jedes Mal, wenn ihre Brüder sie ärgerten oder ihre Mutter sie um Hilfe mit irgendeiner Hausarbeit oder etwas anderem bat, zog sie die Schultern hoch und ihr Verlangen in irgendeinem Haus außer Gryffindor zu sein, wuchs. Sie musste von all diesen Leuten weg. Zu der Zeit als September kam, hatte sie sich in eine Arme-verschränkte, Kiefer-vorgeschobene Kugel an Feindseligkeit verwandelt. Sie war es leid, über die Drachen, die sie zu bekämpfen hatte, um einsortiert zu werden, angelogen zu werden, und sie war es leid, darüber belehrt zu werden, wie sie von Malfoy wegzubleiben hatte.

Die einzige Person, die bereit zu sein schien, ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen ohne zu schimpfen, war Tom.

 _Slytherin_ , schrieb er ein letztes Mal, bevor sie das Tagebuch in ihre abgenutzte Tasche wegpackte und sie über ihre Schulter hängte. Sie war jedes Jahr, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, zum Bahnhof gekommen, aber dieses war das erste Mal, dass sie in den Zug steigen konnte. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie ein Abteil finden musste. Die abgenutzten Kleider juckten sie und sie wollte weg von ihnen und so schnell sie konnte, riss sie sich von Familie und Habseligkeiten los, und begann nach einem Platz zum Sitzen zu suchen.

Die meisten Mädchen sahen zu vornehm aus und sie spannte ihren Unterkiefer an und warf ihr Haar zurück und lief an ihrer Abteilen vorbei bis sie eines fand, in dem ein kleines blondes Mädchen saß, die Füße unter sich gefaltet, eine Art Garnmuster als Netz zwischen ihren Fingern gewebt. „Da ist Platz", sagte sie. „Außer du wolltest jemanden, der normaler ist. Das wollen die meisten Leute."

Ginny war sich nicht sicher, ob es viele Möglichkeiten geben würde, also setzte sie sich hin. „Ich bin Ginny", sagte sie.

„Luna", sagte das Mädchen. Sie streckte ihre Hand zu Ginny aus. „Ich habe darüber gelesen, wie man Runen mit Fadenspielen macht, aber ich glaube, ich habe etwas falsch gemacht. Nichts ist passiert."

„Was hätte passieren sollen?", fragte Ginny und sie verbrachten die ganze Zugfahrt damit, zwischen dem Buch, das Luna hatte, und dem Faden hin und her zu wechseln. Ginny dachte darüber nach, Tom zu fragen, aber zuzugeben, dass sie ein empfindsames Tagebuch hatte, sah nach einer schlechten Idee aus, also kicherten sie nur und versuchten es selber hinzukriegen. Nichts weiteres passierte, jedenfalls nicht mit den Runen, aber zu der Zeit, als sie über den Burggraben gerudert wurden, lagen sie sich in den Armen.

Luna wurde in Ravenclaw einsortiert, was Ginny überhaupt nicht überraschte. Der Sprechende Hut wollte sie natürlich nach Gryffindor stecken.

„Slytherin", befahl sie ihm.

Da war ein Zögern. Sie war sicher, dass das Warten sich in ihrem Kopf länger anfühlte als in der Halle. Sie zweifelte, dass irgendjemand aufpasste. Noch eine von den Weasleys, natürlich kommt sie nach Gryffindor. Das sind sie alle. Sie allerdings war nicht mehr _ganz_ eine Weasley. Nicht komplett. Sie hatte Tom Riddle weit genug in ihren Kopf gelassen, dass sie wusste, dass die Atmosphäre seiner Seele zurückblieb, gepresst an ihre.

Trotzdem, sie vermutete, dass der Hut, falls er in ihren Kopf sehen konnte, was er sicher konnte, spüren konnte, dass etwas nicht ganz richtig war.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er sie schlussendlich. „Deine ganze Familie kam nach Gryffindor."

„Slytherin", sagte sie ihm erneut.

Sie konnte fast spüren, wie der Hut mit den Schultern zuckte, und dann rief er aus, „Slytherin", und die Halle, die davor höflich leise gewesen war, sank in totale Stille.

Sie hörte Fred sagen, „Das kann nicht richtig sein", während eine geschockte Professor McGonagall den Hut von ihrem Kopf hob. Sie stand vom Stuhl auf und ging mit festen, kontrollierten Schritten zum Slytherintisch. Sie und Tom hatten einen Streit darüber gehabt, herauszustechen. Er war dagegen. Sei ruhig, hatte er ihr erzählt. Fast schon unterwürfig. Niemand verdächtigt die Stillen.

 _Ich bin nicht unterwürfig_ , hatte sie geschrieben. _Du wirst so wie ich bin mit mir arbeiten müssen._

Trotzdem, sie nahm seinen Rat an und schlenderte nicht durch die Halle oder warf ihren gaffenden Brüdern ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln zu. Sie setzte sich auf eine Bank mit den anderen Erstklässlern aus Slytherin und faltete ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß und blickte höflich zurück zum Stuhl, wo McGonagall dem nächsten Schüler aufhalft.

„Psst."

Ihr musste dreimal zugezischt werden, bevor sie sich dazu herabließ, zu Draco Malfoy herüberzuschauen, der mit seinem Kopf zu dem Platz neben sich ruckte.

„Red", wisperte er, als sie sich nicht bewegte. „Komm hier rüber."

Tom schien geahnt zu haben, dass dies vielleicht passieren würde. _Sie werden dich benutzen wollen_ , hatte er ihr erzählt. _Lass sie denken, dass sie es tun._

Mit dem Gedanken im Kopf entschuldigte sie sich bei dem Mädchen neben sich und bewegte sich auf den Platz neben Draco Malfoy. „Das ist Crabbe und das ist Goyle", sagte er, auf die zwei korpulenten Jungen mit dichten Brauen und stumpfsinnigen Ausdrücken auf ihren Gesichtern deutend.

„Adoptierst du nun Erstklässler?", fragte ein braunhaariges Mädchen mit gemein gekräuselten Lippen. „Rothaarige noch dazu?"

„Halt deinen Mund, Parkinson", sagte er mit einem finsteren Blick. „Ich habe meine Gründe."

Das Mädchen rollte ihre Augen, tat aber wie ihr befohlen wurde, und Ginny machte einen schnellen Vermerk über die Machtstruktur. Die meisten der Zweitklässler aus Slytherin blickten zu Draco für Hinweise dafür, wie sie auf ihre Anwesenheit zu reagieren hatten, und die Erstklässler kopierten die älteren Schüler. Sie lächelte einen attraktiven dunkelhäutigen Jungen an, der nicht Draco Malfoys Führung folgte. „Ich habe deinen Namen nicht mitbekommen", sagte sie.

„Das liegt daran, dass ich ihn dir nicht gesagt hab, Blutsverräter", sagte er mit einem Spott, der fast automatisch schien. Sie hatte noch nie so hohe Wangenknochen gesehen und sein Gesicht war perfekt symmetrisch, seine geschürzte Lippe sah umwerfend aus.

Das Mädchen, das Draco ‚Parkinson' genannt hatte, kicherte.

Ginny lächelte den Jungen an, dessen Grinsen unter Parkinsons Zustimmung sogar noch breiter geworden war. Sein Gesicht war hübsch, freilich, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie es nicht mit einer geschwollenen Lippe oder einer blutigen Nase zerschlagen würde. Fred und George hatten nicht fair gespielt und sie hatte jung gelernt, zurückzuschlagen. Sie sagte, ihre Stimme so freundlich wie sie konnte, „Pass auf, wie du mich nennst, oder ich werde sicher gehen, dass du nie wieder auf seine Wortwahl achten musst.

Da war ein Keuchen, als alle Zweitklässler gleichzeitig aufgrund ihrer Drohung nach Luft schnappten. Draco lachte und grinste sie an, offensichtlich erfreut, dass sie für sich selbst vorgetreten war. Sie hatte das Gefühl, in diesem Haus wurden die Schwachen getötet und gefressen, selbst wenn es nur metaphorisch war.

„Sie ist hier, oder nicht?", sagte ein schlaksiger, blasser Junge mit bemerkenswert blauen Augen. „Ich bezweifele, dass der Hut sie in unseren Schoß hätte fallen lassen, wenn sie auch nur ein bisschen wie der Rest ihrer Familie wäre." Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin, wobei er sich an Draco vorbei reckte, um es zu tun. „Theo Nott. Mein Vater war ein Todesser."

Sie schlug ein. „Ginny Weasley. Mein Vater ist ein Muggel liebender Blutsverräter, aber ich werde dich nicht anhand deines Vaters verurteilen, wenn du dasselbe für mich und meinen tust." Theo lachte und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen als ob sie Erwachsene wären. Sie lachte zurück, während sie ihre Hand wegschnappte. Sie mochte diese Spiele. Diese Spiele konnte sie spielen. Das war mehr Spaß als befohlen zu werden, ihre Einstellung zu ändern, wie es ihr zu Hause wurde.

„Ich bin hiermit einverstanden, Draco", dies sagte Theo. „Wo noch mal sagtest du, hast du sie gefunden?"

„Hab ich nicht", sagte Draco. Er war ungewöhnlich zufrieden mit sich selbst. „Aber es war in dem Bücherladen, um Zeug für diese Absteige zu holen. Weasleys sind Teil der Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig, was auch immer sie sagen. Unsere Red hier ist eine richtige Aristokratin. Rein wie sie sind."

„Allerdings arm wie Dreck, von diesen Roben schließend", sagte der dunkelhäutige Junge. „Ich wusste nicht, dass man Flicken flicken kann."

„Steck dir das sonst wo hin, Blaise", sagte Theo. Lieber ein armes Reinblut als ein reicher Muggel wie dein derzeitiger Stiefvater es ist."

„Er ist kein Muggel", sagte Blaise wütend und Ginny lachte und lehnte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen nach vorne, um den Jungen anzugrinsen.

„Wer ist jetzt der Blutsverräter?", fragte sie. „Wenigstens _mögen_ meine Eltern Muggel nur; sie laufen nicht herum und heiraten sie."

Sie wurden von dem Schulleiter unterbrochen, der über das Schuljahr schwatzte; obwohl Draco zwischen zwei Atemzügen „aufgeblasener alter Narr" murrte – eine Sentimentalität, mit der Ginny übereinstimmte – gaben sie alle vor, zuzuhören.

Sie packte ihre Sachen später in dieser Nacht aus, in einem Zimmer von Mädchen, die bereits von ihren älteren Freunden beeindruckt waren, falls Freunde das war, was man sie nennen konnte. Ginny hatte nicht über das Teilen des Schlafzimmers nachgedacht und sie wusste bereits, dass es Probleme verursachen würde. Trotzdem, es war besser als zu Hause. Niemand flirtete mit ihr zu Hause. Niemand nannte sie eine Aristokratin zu Hause. Nachthemd an, saß sie auf ihrem Bett, schloss die Vorhänge, um sich selbst etwas zu geben, was als Privatsphäre gelten konnte, und holte ihr Tagebuch hervor.

 _Ich denke, ich werde es hier mögen._

 _Du hast es in Slytherin geschafft?_ , fragte Tom.

 _Hab ich_ , schrieb sie zurück. _Ich habe gemacht, was du gesagt hast, und hab dem Hut erzählt, was ich will. Und ich habe mich mit Draco Malfoy und Theo Nott angefreundet._

 _Gut_ , sagte Tom. _Gut._


End file.
